Miracles
by KayluhhxMuhhrie
Summary: After being told that it would be nearly impossible for her to conceive, Hermione is shocked to find out that miracles do happen. ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any of J.K. Rowling's characters, just Camden, Riley, and Quinn.

**A Happy Miracle**

Giving her beloved husband of five years a worrisome smile, Hermione Granger-Malfoy looked towards the door, waiting for the Malfoy family doctor to come back through it and give her the news of what was making her so sick. After throwing up almost everything she ate for the past two weeks, Draco had insisted that Hermione Floo call the doctor.

When she flooed Dr. Roman, he asked her to describe all of her symptoms. She told him that she was throwing up almost everything she ate, especially in the mornings. Dr. Roman then proceeded to ask her if her breast were tender, if she was noticing whether or not she was gaining weight, and if she was having mood swings. Hermione knew what the doctor was getting at, and even though Hermione had missed her period for the last two months (which was normal for Hermione), she told the doctor that she could not be pregnant because she had consulted with a Healer at St. Mungo's who informed her that it would be virtually impossible for her to conceive.

When the doctor arrived at the Manor that morning, Draco, Hermione, Lucius, and Narcissa, were all waiting for him in the parlor. He took a sample of Hermione's blood and performed a spell on it. He then left the room to Floo his office to see if they got the results. That, was about thirty minutes ago.

"Where is that bloody doctor," Draco said while pacing. He had a habit of doing that whenever he was angry or upset, or being impatient. Lucius looked at his son, chuckled and shook his head. He got up from his seat next to Hermione, grabbed Draco by the shoulders, and forced him into a chair. Draco looked at his father and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Draco, you need to settle down, relax, and comfort your wife," Lucius stated matter-of-factly and went to sit next to his wife. Draco got up, went to Hermione and gathered her into his arms. Rocking his silently weeping wife back and forth, Draco kissed her forehead and said, "Don't worry little one. Everything is going to be just fine."

About five minutes later, Dr. Roman walked back into the room. Everyone rose to their feet to greet the doctor and looked at him expectantly. Turning to Draco and Hermione, he broke out in a smile. "The news I have to tell you is truly a miracle, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione felt herself begin to go a little light-headed and felt an odd rush of joy in the pit of her stomach. "What is it Dr. Roman?"

Taking her hands, Dr. Roman smiled at Hermione and said, "Congratulations, my dear. You're pregnant."

"Preg-Preg-Pregnant?" Hermione looked at Draco in disbelief before breaking out into tears of joy and jumping in his arms. Draco twirled his wife around, all the while screaming, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!"

**Eight Months Later:**

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!"

Draco narrowly missed getting hit in the head with a very large, very heavy glass vase, and ran from the room and towards the waiting room of St. Mungo's maternity ward. Still able to hear the cursing of his wife from her room, Draco shook his head and entered to waiting room.

Walking into the waiting room, you would think a giant tomato and a few banana's exploded. All the Weasley's and their respective mates were there and so were some of Draco's more friendly Slytherin chums. Looking around the room for a certain couple, Draco smiled when his eyes finally landed on them and he proceeded to make his way over to them.

Harry and Ginny looked up at Draco as he approached them, looking rather nervous and scared. Harry got up and clapped Draco on the shoulder. "Don't worry mate, things will be ok." Draco smiled at Harry and said, "I know. I'm just nervous that something's going to go wrong." Draco sat down after this, looking more pale than usual.

Ginny reached over and patted Draco on the knee. "Don't worry so much Draco. She's got the best Healer's in there with her and Luna's watching after her in there too," she told him. Draco nodded his head before clearing his throat and turning to face Harry and Ginny more directly.

"Ok guys, Hermione and I have been tossing this back and forth for weeks now, and we finally got dead set on it last night. We have thought it through completely and would be honored if you two would consent to being our child's godparents," Draco said in a bit of a rush.

Ginny looked close to tears and Harry stood up and extended his hand to Draco. "Of course we'll be your child's godparents. It would be an honor to do so."Draco stood up as well and instead of shaking Harry's hand, he pulled him into a friendly, but not _too_ friendly, hug.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and Luna Lovegood, Charlie's girlfriend, was standing in the doorway, looking around franticly. Upon spotting Draco, she ran up to him and said, "You've got to hurry up. She's about to give birth any second."

"HOLY SHIT, I'M ABOUT TO BE A DAD!"

Draco tore out of the room after Luna and ran to Hermione's bedside. Upon seeing him there, Hermione grabbed Draco by his shirt collar and yanked him down so they were face to face. "Where the fuck were you?"

Draco gulped a little and said, "Well, dear, you did tell me to get out."

"I didn't mean for you to leave for a half hour, you stupid retarded fuckstick!" All of a sudden Hermione's face screwed up in pain and twenty minutes later, she pushed her little miracle child out of her body.

Luna took the baby, cleaned it up, performed a few spells and then gently placed the baby in Hermione's outstretched arms. Luna looked back and forth between Hermione and Draco and said, "Congratulations. You have a very healthy, very strong baby boy." Luna kissed Hermione on her forehead, Draco on his cheek, and went out to the waiting room to tell everyone of the arrival of their friends' son.

Draco got into the bed next to Hermione and kissed his son on the forehead. "A son. I have a son," he said in disbelief. Truth be told, Draco really wanted a little girl to spoil but was just as happy with a son. Kissing Hermione on her temple, he whispered into her ear, "What do you think we should name the little bugger?" Hermione playfully slapped Draco's arm and said, "I was thinking about…"

**Sixteen Years Later:**

"CAMDEN, RILEY, QUINN! YOUR MOTHER SAID LET'S GO TWENTY MINUTES AGO! NOW LET'S GO!" Not hearing the desired result of his children running down the stairs, Draco just sighed and turned to Hermione. "Those kids will never listen, will they?"

"Of course not, you spoiled them too much," Hermione said while chuckling. Draco sweeped his wife up into his arms and was about to throughly song her when he heard a voice behind him.

"Good lord, can't you two get a room?" Draco and Hermione looked to see their oldest and only son, Camden, coming down the stairs with his sisters, Riley and Quinn. Camden, who was 16, was the splitting image of his father with his mother's personality. He was quite popular in Gryffindor and was friendly with all the houses. Riley, who was 14, looked exactly like her mother except with blond hair, but with a personality like her father. She worked hard within Slytherin to make it less prejudice and it seemed to be working. She was popular among all her peers and, according to Camden, especially among the boys. Quinn, who was 12, was the perfect combination of her parents when it came to looks and personality. Quinn was one of the only students in Hogwarts to have access to both the Gryffindor and Slytherin common room. She was extremely book smart and like her mother before her, she was the top of her class.

Draco looked at his son and said, "I guess your sister could say the same to you when she sees you in the common room at school, huh?"

Camden glared at Quinn, just smiled at him innocently. "You do know that I know where you sleep at right," Camden said in a mock-threateningly manner. Quinn just nodded and started to walk out the door towards the car. "Too bad you're not allowed up there," she called over her shoulder. Camden just shook his head and followed his sister out the door. Riley just stood there, shaking her head. Looking at her parent's, she smiled and said, "Those two will always be going at it, won't they?"

Draco smiled at his eldest daughter and said, "Probably. If it weren't for you, they probably would have killed each other already."

Flipping her curly blond hair over her shoulder and said, "That's for sure." Riley walked out the front door and towards the car to her fighting siblings.

Turning to Hermione, Draco smiled and said, "I don't know what I would do without them." Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "I know what you mean. Our world would not be complete without our little miracles."

THE END

**A/N:** I wrote this story for a reviewer in my other story, "All Things Happen For A Reason," who picked up on something I wrote in it that no one else did. I hope you all like it!


	2. Update

**UPDATE!**

Okay first off…gotta announce my name change from Nikki Massacure to KayluhhxMuhhrie. Now onto business

So…I know I'm so completely horrible about updating but I have some good news for you my fans and readers…I am currently in the process of updating all of my stories. But that means I'm going to be pulling most of them one by one and redoing the chapters I have already posted. This will be done for All Things Happen For A Reason, She Who Heals, Three Daughters and Three Sons (that one will most likely be getting a new name), and _maybe_ The Power Of a Woman. Please I beg you to bear with me as I work on my stories. I know I'm bad about updating but I really do want to finish the ones I have. She Who Heals will be worked on first so hopefully I can have the fixed first chapter done and reposted along with a second chapter by Monday. Again, please bear with me and you won't be disappointed.

3 Kayla


End file.
